


Possessive

by moriin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Light Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriin/pseuds/moriin
Summary: Jeonghan, a once-General-turned-Goblin, has been roaming the mortal earth for a thousand years after given a second chance at life. He easily grows tired of his immortality and has searched far and wide looking for a way to end it, but after you summon him on accident and he comes face-to-face with the most wide-eyed girl he’s ever seen, he thinks maybe he can stay a little longer.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely-based off of the k-drama Goblin!

Once upon a time, there was a general named Yoon Jeonghan. Oh, how honorable and diligent Jeonghan was! He was kind, caring, and only wanted the best for his soldiers and the people of the town. The townspeople loved him, much more than they loved their only Prince, because let’s face it, the young Prince had no idea what he was doing as a ruler. So the people turned to Jeonghan in hopes of a better tomorrow. They wanted nothing more than to give their beloved General Yoon Jeonghan a world full of praise and gold.

But then Yoon Jeonghan died.

How, you may ask?

Well, let’s backtrack a little bit - after winning the war between the Prince he serves and his rivaling family, General Yoon Jeonghan came home smiling weakly, bloodied and on horseback, to the whole town praising his victory. But the Prince thought, _why are my people praising him!? It is_ my _family that won! It was_ my _family that made you the General and gave you the men that you needed to win!_

“What is there to celebrate?” the Prince sneered as Jeonghan kneeled before him. “You lost nearly all of my men!”

“But we are victorious -”

“But at what cost!?” At this point, the Prince knew he was just making shit up just so he had a reason to murder the beloved Yoon Jeonghan. Even Jeonghan knew what was coming next. “You’ve slaughtered hundreds - thousands of men at the very tips of your fingers. Who’s to say you won’t murder me next to take over my throne?”

Before Jeonghan could retort, the Prince’s men yielded their swords in preparation for a slaughter of their own.

But he would rather die on his own terms than have someone like the Prince play with his life like this, so he gave his sword covered in the blood of his enemies to Lieutenant Lee Chan and asked him to pierce his chest.

“I refuse,” Lieutenant Lee Chan whimpered through his tears.

“You must.”

“I won’t!”

And with a tired, reassuring smile, Jeonghan said, “I will see you soon. I promise.”

“I… I will follow you shortly, General.”

With the dirty, heavy sword and a heavier heart, Lieutenant Lee Chan struck the chest of his beloved General. Shortly after, the Prince’s men stabbed Chan’s back.

And then seconds later, Jeonghan was staring at his own dead body that laid on the floor next to his loyal Lieutenant, the ghostly sword still embedded in his chest.

Was he dead?

When the Prince and his men emptied the hall, Jeonghan watched Chan’s little boy came running to his aid, bawling at the top of his lungs.

Was this his punishment for all the lives he’s slaughtered? All the families he’s destroyed? Was this a sign of a second chance at life? Were there any tricks to this grand opportunity? Maybe it was having to live with the fact that Chan’s son now had nowhere to go. Whatever this may be, Jeonghan had no idea, but he had hope when little Lee Chan II looked at him in the eyes and cried for help. As a first step to living a new guilt-free, murderless, immortal life, Jeonghan took Chan II by his tiny hand and ran away to some hidden corner of the country to live their lives.

At first, their life was quiet and simple. They spent their mornings looking for food, the afternoon cooking it, and the evening stargazing on the soft grass. But as the years passed, their days became much noisier and busier. Travellers passed by their home everyday for years, making sure they went out of their way to talk to Jeonghan specifically and never to Chan.

“Travellers?” Chan II asked. “I haven’t seen any.”

“What do you mean, they pass by here everyday,” Jeonghan said.

“We’ve been alone out here for five years, General.”

That was the moment Jeonghan realized he could talk to spirits.

Jeonghan spent the last millenium roaming the earth to find the answer - _any_ answer. Like why was his soul still alive? Why could he talk to other roaming souls? And why could he hear the prayers of the living?

After fifty years of searching, Jeonghan and Chan II’s son, Chan III, found a small part of the answer.

“You’re a goblin,” Chan III told him as he squinted at an old scroll.

“A what?”

“A goblin! It all makes sense - you’re a spirit possessing this so-called sword that’s in your chest -”

“It’s real,” Jeonghan pouted, painfully adjusting the glowing sword that was stuck through his body.

“Yeah, ok, whatever. You’re dead, but your spirit has powers to interact with other humans, you hate blood, _and_ you love to play pranks and mess with the humans. All signs point to a goblin.”

“A goblin, huh? So how do I not be a goblin anymore?”

“You’re asking me how to die?”

“That’s exactly what I’m asking you.”

“And why would you want to do that!?”

“I’ve lived a long life. There’s no point to it anymore. I should have just died by your grandfather’s hand like how it was meant to be.”

“You’re given a second chance at life, Hyung! With supernatural powers to add! Many of the spirits you encounter would do anything for the chance you were given.”

“They can have it,” he spat.

“Well, nothing in these scrolls say anything about ending immortality,” Chan III tisked. “Maybe true love’s kiss?”

“Very funny.”

Actually… That’s not the stupidest thing Lee Chan had ever said… To be honest, that’s probably the smartest thing Jeonghan had ever heard all three Chan’s say. If it worked on fairytale princesses, who’s to say it won’t work on a handsome goblin?

So that’s exactly what Jeonghan did. He spent the last millenium searching far and wide, magically transporting to every corner of the world in search of the love of his life. He’s met and loved too many women to count in one thousand years, but he knew none of them were the one once he broke up with them or watched them pass into the afterlife. If - _when_ he finds the one, he’ll know it in his heart, mind, and what was left of his soul right away.

Jeonghan sighed as he walked into his modern home. Things sure have changed over the last one thousand years, but if there was one thing that never changed in his life, it was Lee Chan and his descendants. The young parasite sat on the couch eating _his_ snacks, getting crumbs all over and in between the velvet cushions.

“Home from Sujin’s already?” Lee Chan XII snorted. “It’s only 8pm.”

“I broke it off.” Jeonghan joined Chan on the couch and snatched back his snacks.

“Not the one?”

“No. I swear she was the one this time, too.”

“You said that the last three times.”

“But I meant it this time.”

“Sure. Gonna roam the streets and answer the sad prayers of us mere mortals like you always do after a break-up?”

“No, I need this time to mourn. They can last one night without me.”

“But what if your bride is calling out to you right now? Like, ‘ _Oh, All-Mighty Lord, protector of spirits, please bring me a boyfriend!_ ’”

“Shut up,” Jeonghan said, hitting Chan with a pillow. “You don’t know how many times I’ve answered to those and wasted years realizing she wasn’t the one.”

“Really?”

“Really. Since Lee Chan IV.”

“My God, Hyung!”

_Make my life in this second decade one to remember._

“Huh? Did you say something?” he asked Chan.

“No?”

“Whatever. Pass me the remote-”

When he turned to look at Chan, his eyes met your wide ones instead.

\--

Today was the shittiest day.

You woke up late for your exam, forgot your umbrella as it poured outside, almost positive you failed said-exam, and all the spirits in town wouldn’t shut up! Usually, they would mind their own business, maybe a few would go out of their way to bother you here and there, but it was always on your birthday when they would harass you the most. Some tried to make you look them in the eyes, some tried to spook and haunt you, and some even tried to pickpocket you, but oh no, you were _not_ having it today.

“Will you shut up!?” you hissed at the group of older spirits following you.

“Have we upset the goblin’s bride?” they teased.

It was always the old grandmas who teased you about being this said-goblin’s bride. As if you didn’t get teased enough for being single in your family, you had that bitter, old grandmas teasing you, too. What the fuck was a goblin, anyways!? And who was he? Was he handsome at least!?

“Yes, you have! Now leave me alone, it’s my birthday, for Christ’s sake!”

“My my, has it really been ten years since we’ve all met?” one of the nicer spirits asked.

“Look us in our eyes when you say that, and we’ll leave you alone for good,” the first one taunted.

You weren’t stupid - you knew the number one rule in the supernatural was to never look at anyone or any _thing_ in the eyes, otherwise you’d risk your body getting possessed, or whatever. At least that’s what Google told you.

You sighed at the haunting elders and ignored their whispers as you walked to streets with a hood being the only thing that protected you from the rain. Everyone passing you by was much smarter than you for checking the weather as they all had umbrellas - even the spirits had umbrellas! You secretly sneered at the cute couples who shared their umbrellas and giggled in the rain.

When would that be you?

When you turned your attention to the road ahead, your eyes deceived you and focused on the most handsome boy who was looking right at you instead.

His eyes were piercing and hair so bright and blond that he practically glowed in this dark and gloomy night. It contrasted greatly with his all-black outfit. Everyone around him seemed to blur against the rain because all you could focus on was him. You tried to tear yourself away from his gaze, but something about his eyes pulled you in so deeply that you felt the world around you slow down. You hoped that he would be the one to tear his gaze away from you first, but he, too, didn’t dare take his eyes off of you.

It was enchanting.

But the second he passed you and was out of your sight, you were brought back into the world of the living and headed straight home like you normally would.

 _That was weird…_ you thought to yourself.

Your home was darker and gloomier than outside when you came home. None of the lights switches were working, either because of a power outage or because you forgot to pay the electricity bill. Either way, it was perfectly fitting for another terrible birthday like today. The only thing that made this birthday better than most was that you bought yourself a cupcake and a candle to blow out for the first time in ten years.

You were so excited for your little celebration that you skipped dinner to go straight to your cupcake. The small candle glowed brightly in the middle of your kitchen table, being the only source of warmth in your entire apartment. You thought long and hard for a wish that would make up for the lack of wishes for the past ten years.

When you finally decided, you closed your eyes tightly and said, “For my birthday this year, I wish for money, happiness, and company… Like, a lot of money. Or even a job! I’ll take minimum wage! And company specifically in the form of a boyfriend, but I’m not trying to be picky, but if you want to knock out two-in-one, a boyfriend would bring me both happiness and company! A rich handsome boyfriend would be a triple whammy! W-Well, anyways… please, God, or spirits out there… I’m begging you. Make my life in this second decade one to remember.”

You blew out your candle. The smoke swirled around in your dark apartment. All was quiet that even the spirits didn’t dare disturb your special moment.

That was when you realized that no one was listening, not even the spirits around you.

“Who am I kidding?” you chuckled to yourself. “No one’s out there listening to me anyways -”

“Pass me the remote -”

A boy - a very handsome boy - sat in the chair across from you at your kitchen table. He had blond hair and striking eyes, the exact same ones that were owned by the boy you passed not one hour ago. You must have been a sight to see also, because his expression mirrored yours.

Did you just… summon… a boy?

“Wh-Wh-!!” you stuttered, raising a shaky, accusing finger at the confused boy. “Wh-Who a-are you!?”

Jeonghan looked around the dark room. He was in a small, quiet apartment filled with cheap furniture. Ok, so he was definitely not at home and you were definitely not Chan. Where was he…? More importantly, how _the fuck_ did he get here!?

“ _Yah_...” he pointed an accusing finger back. “How did you do that?”

“D-Do what?”

“Do _that_. You summoned me!”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did!”

“How!?”

“That’s why I’m asking you! How!?”

“I-I don’t know! I didn’t know I could summon people!” By now, you could feel your palms sweat as you clutched the cross that rested over your weak heart. “Are you a spirit?”

“This has to be a mistake,” Jeonghan stated, getting up from the chair. “I’m going home.”

“Wait!”

Jeonghan opened your front door that led not to the hallway just outside, but right back to his living room where Chan frantically looked for him in all corners of the room. Well, that was weird -

“You can’t just leave -!” you screamed, tripping through _your_ door into _his_ home. “- like... that…”

Jeonghan and Chan nearly have a heart attack upon hearing your voice. Jeonghan had walked through many doors in a millennium and many have followed him. All the Chan’s he’s come to know, all the spirits, and all the Grim Reapers he’s encountered have tried to follow him through many doors, but no one had ever actually _followed_ him to the other side until now. Much like how you were, Chan pointed accusing fingers at you and stuttering nonsense while Jeonghan simply just looked at you. You were too busy looking around the most expensive home you’ve been in to care about the _spirit_ that was inspecting you.

“Wow…” you mused. “You’re rich.”

“And you’re trespassing,” Chan snapped back.

“ _Yah_ , how did you do that!?” Jeonghan asked again.

“What do you mean, I followed you through my door!”

“You must have enchanted your door, something, huh? Hexed it? Are you a witch?” Jeonghan’s hovered over you closely, making sure you had no plans to escape until you explained yourself.

“N-No, I swear!”

“So you’re human.”

“Yes!”

“And you’re not at all surprised by this...”

“No. You’re a spirit, aren’t you?” you asked.

“What?”

“A spirit? A God? You heard my prayer just now, didn’t you?”

“No,” he lied.

“You did,” you argued. “You heard my prayer and came.”

“Not on purpose. Like I said, I have no idea how I got there.”

“So you _are_ a spirit!”

“No, I’m not -”

“You don’t have to lie. I can see them all the time,” you shrugged.

“You can see spirits?”

“I can see, hear, talk to, interact with - it’s very annoying, but I can. I’ve never made eye contact with them like I have with you, though. That was you earlier today, wasn’t it? All black, blond hair, with an umbrella?”

Jeonghan could clearly recall making eye contact with a sad, lonely girl who didn’t dare break her gaze with him. In just a couple of seconds, he knew he was enticed by you - enchanted, even.

“You’re not gonna like, feast on my soul, are you?”

“Why, do you want me to? Because I can arrange that,” he smirked maliciously.

“N-No! No soul-feasting, please!” you gulped.

“So you have no idea how you summoned me, you have no idea how you got through that door, but you can interact with the spirits?”

“Uh… Yes?”

The cute boy in front of you let out a long, deep, frustrated sigh. You were gifted with these amazing supernatural ability as a mortal, yet you had no idea how any of it worked or even _why_ it was working. But Jeonghan had the slightest idea, and he already hated the thought of it.

With a sickly sweet smile, he led you back to the door you tripped through. “How about we discuss this over some tea at your place?”

“Really? Tea?” He wasn’t going to capture you and keep you hostage? “Yeah, I think that’ll help a lot.”

“Ladies first.”

Jeonghan had a firm hand on the door handle and held it open for you to walk through. You stepped in slowly, hoping this wasn’t some nasty trick he was playing on you. The room was still dark, the floors looked the same, all the furniture was in its place - seemed safe enough, although probably not the most ideal place to talk.

“Actually, I forgot I don’t have any electricity. How about we stay at your -” Before you could finish, Jeonghan slammed the door shut, leaving you in the darkness of your apartment alone. “- place…”

“Impressive,” Chan XII snorted at an annoyed Jeonghan who took his place back on the velvet cushions. “A bit brash for my taste, but quite spicy of you, huh, General Goblin-hyung?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. He tried to calm himself by breathing slowly. The beating of his heart hadn’t ceased since he saw you in the darkness of your home not ten minutes ago.

“What’s gotten into you?” Chan asked.

“I think… I think she’s the one.”


End file.
